A large number of computer networks use Ethernet protocols to distribute data. A computer network configured to conform to Ethernet protocols generally utilizes full duplex links between nodes in the network requiring a point to point connection scheme with a dedicated transmission and reception port at each node. These protocols, connection scheme and transport media are commonly known as 10BASET, 100BASET, 1000BASETX, SX, LX, Gigabit Ethernet and so forth. Conventional Ethernet networks typically use un-shielded twisted pairs (UTP) or dual fiber cables to connect a transmit port of one device to a receive port of another and visa-a-versa. With such a point to point scheme, the introduction of hubs, switches, and routers are generally needed to handle the interconnection of multiple devices. Conventional Ethernet networks are limited by the switching and throughput ability of these distribution devices.
Optical networks allow for faster distribution of data. Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) can be used in optical networks to transmit many signals simultaneously over a single fiber by encoding them in different wavelengths or channels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,801, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by this reference, discloses a bi-directional optical transport system that permits a plurality of different network topologies and utilizes WDM. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,260, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by this reference, discloses an optical bus interface module (OBIM) that operates as a passive fiber optic coupler, which can be combined with WDM and selectively routes optical signals in and out of the optical network at each node. This OBIM is capable of inserting, extracting, and transmitting light bi-directionally over one, two or a plurality of fiber optic transmission lines carrying one, two or a plurality of analog, digital, or discrete signals that are encoded using one, two, or a plurality of encoding techniques. The WDM optical system and devices described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,801 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,260 currently utilize a point-to-point connection when using Ethernet network protocols, which does not maximize the configuration of the WDM optical system.